


Come Home

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Mild Blood, Panic Attacks, References to Illness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Because Asriel isstupidenough to stay in the Underground, Chara gets grumpy enough to prod Frisk during lunch one day when they're alone.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, ShamanicShaymin! 
> 
> Warnings for brief (non-descriptive) flashbacks, mentions of illness/blood, and referenced urge for self-harm.

Because Asriel is _stupid_ enough to stay in the Underground (by _himself_ all _alone_ so _scared_ ), Chara gets grumpy enough to prod Frisk during lunch one day when they're alone.

Mo-- _Toriel_ has cooked pie (snail again, her favorite but neither of _theirs_ ), so Frisk is crunching through the crust and carefully spooning the snails to the side. 

_Hey,_ Chara says, _we've got to go back._

Frisk drops their fork, suddenly enough that Chara lunges forward to take control of their hand. They end up grabbing the pointy end, and the pain is sudden and calming, enough that if Chara just squeezes a bit--

"Stop that," says Frisk, and waits for Chara to release the fork before saying, "where are we going back to?"

 _Back to where it started,_ Chara says, _back to the field of buttercups._

Fear floods their shared body, and Chara can't stop it from trembling. The _clack-clack-clack_ of their teeth is irritating.

"No," Frisk gets out, "no, we can't." Their shared heart is pounding, annoying thumps of flesh, and Chara wonders if Frisk is doing this on purpose ( _their_ heart was never so obnoxious, except-- except at the end when the buttercups burned blisters into their mouth and holes into their stomach, when they wanted to roar at Asriel's betrayal but could only cough blood instead). 

Chara frowns, _why not?_

"We _can't_ ," Frisk says, and Chara gets angry, because they _like_ Frisk, but right now they're hiding, festering fear, building it in their mind until it's a mountain, a mountain they can't climb unless they're willing to lose everything; fear heavy enough in their gut that they get scared enough to _hurt_ \-- Frisk's fear _hurts_ , reminds Chara of why it might better to be-- Their breath comes faster, and Chara bites down on their lip, as their heart pounds and their vision goes spotty, until they--

Chara says: _I am---_ Weak. Powerless. Useless.

Chara says: _I am the--_ Child. Murderer. Abused.

"Chara?" Panic, but it's distant. Separate.

Chara says: _I am the demon--_

"Chara!"

Chara says: _I am the demon that comes when people--_ Hurt. Blame. Fear.

 **CHARA.** Frisk shouts, and Chara's thoughts stutter. "Chara," they say again, scared but Determined, "why do you want to RESET?"

 _RESET?_ Chara says, mind dazed still dazed from their shared fear. 

"Why do we need to go back to the last SAVE?" Frisk asks, gentle. "What's there? What did we do wrong?" 

_I guess we could go to your last SAVE,_ Chara says, _but it's probably easier just to hitch a ride with one of your friends. The tall one has a nice car._

"Oh," Frisk says, like they've suddenly heard a Shyren's song. The sense of fear starts to fall away, and Frisk picks their fork back up. "Papyrus likes driving, he'd probably take us," Frisk agrees, and Chara frowns, suspicious at the change in mood-- because Frisk was _scared_ (scared like the times Frisk almost let Chara take over so they wouldn't need to _run_ anymore, so they wouldn't hurt anymore--) "Stop biting our lip," Frisk scolds, and then, "why do we need to go back?"

 _Azzy is stupid,_ Chara says, pushing the absent fear from their thoughts, to look at later while Frisk is asleep. _We're going to dig him out of the ground._

There's a moment, and then Frisk bobs their head in a nod. "Okay, then we'll need a shovel."

Chara scoffs. _We have a knife._

"That's dangerous," Frisk says, like they hadn't spent all that time Underground dodging bones and spears and _worse_ , and grins.

 _A knife would work fine,_ Chara mutters, but helps Frisk eat the last of the snail pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one. At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
